The Typist Girl
by hippiechic1967
Summary: When Frank hires an Earthling typist to take notes on his 'Creation', Riff develops an interest in her. *I'm pretty sure this is going to be Pre-Brad and Janet days. They could come into play later, depending. R & R! Please!
1. Chapter 1

She saw the flier on her way into towns for groceries. picking it off the street lamp, she inspected it...'Hiring: Female typist. Needed for typing long documents and taking notes.'

'Sounds good enough...' She thought. That night, she walked to the house. Oddly, they didn't leave a number, just an address...

When she arrived, a big-haired red-head answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

The girl grinned. "I'm here to apply for the typist's position."

"Enter. The master shall see you..." The red-head drawled.

She was given the position. Magenta thought to herself 'He only wants her as a playmate...' and was she right. The domestic did not take a liking to her, but when she was stuck bunking in the same room with her, and the entertainer Columbia, the girl grew on Magenta.

Not soon after she was given the position, she was put to work. And one day as Frank was working with his handyman on the creation, she faulted him. She asked him to repeat himself, and he threw something at her, then yelled "Stupid Earthling!" And sent her away. Riff Raff walked back into the room and asked "What happened, master?" And he sent Riff away as well.

Lillian ran to her room, threw her shoes in a corner, and sat on her bed, bawling her eyes out. A large chunck of her hand had been burned, and was now white. Through all of her crying, she held her hand at the wrist to keep it elevated. She figured he must how thrown a solder stick at her.

As she cried, Magenta walked by. She poked her head in, and asked "Vat happened? Lillian?" "Frank is punishing me." and she held up her hand. Magenta walked past her to sit on her bed, painting her nails.

"Vou know if Frank hears you playing vat, he'll punish you further." Magenta was referring to the pop record on the turn table Lillian brought with her. "And Vhen he sees you've taken his shoes, haha."

Lillian looked at her. "He told me to wear them." Just looking at her, Magenta thought 'Frank only wants her as his playmate. She von't last long.' Watching her, magenta asked "Why did you come her?"

"I'm an ex show girl. I dance, sing, all the lot. But I was fired a 3 months and a half ago, and I was out on the streets. I would have died otherwise." Taking pity on the girl, Magenta said "You should go up and see Riff Raff. Ve's delt with those things before, he could help Vou with Vour hand. Here," she got up. "Shut everything off, and put your shoes back on." Lillian did as told, and then followed Magenta up to the monitor room. she held Lillian's hand like she was a small child, then as she reached her brother's room, and called "Brother? Please come look at Lillian..." He sauntered out, and asked "What is wrong, Lillian? Step into my room..."

Magneta shooed her into his room, then went back to her own, to rest.

In Riff Raff's room, Lillian shifted uneasily in her chair. The man scared her, some what. All of them did, and Riff Raff the most. He took her hand, and looked at it. Sitting in a rolling chair, he wheeled over to his table. There, he grabbed a bottle, and started to pour its clear contents on her hand. Lillian thought it was peroxide, but it didn't form nor burn...

"What is this?" she asked.

"Mustn't say." After the clear liquid, on went a more solidable salve-like mush. This time, she decided not to ask...it stung a little, but it was nothing like she expected. It felt like someone was numbingly poking her hand with a dull pen point. After the salve, Riff Raff took out a sheet of cloth, it was rather ragged, but was pretty decent sized. He wrapped it around her band like a bandage.

"Thank you." she said. He looked into her eyes, still holding her hand. "You're welcome..." Her eyes were still wet, from all the crying she had done not moments before. He looked at them like they were video projectors. They were a blue much like his own.

As she escorted herself out of his room, Riff stood in the door way, and simply watched...he might actually like this girl...she was very pretty, but rather timid.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in her room, Lillian sat on her bed. Magenta lay on it as well. Lillian said "Your brother is very kind. Thank You."

Magenta glanced up from her red toenails. "That he is...That he is." She said with a grin that spoke so much. With her hand bandaged up, Lillian sat at her desk, and set her record back on. It was American Woman...by the Guess Who. This reminded her of happy times months before...When she danced for a living, had steady pay, and a place she called home. Well now, she still called this place home, she wasn't to sure about any pay, and almost everyone except Magenta, and maybe that Columbia girl, scared the day lights out of her.

Frank was easily angered.

Riff Raff stared at her...Oddly.

Eddie was nice, and meant well, but what in the world was that gaping tear in his forehead?

And that blonde man that lie in that tank lifelessly. He had a smile across his face, but he was still.

'I just don't know what to do...' she thought. 'I really like it here, but I don't know if I can stand it.'

And on that, she slept. It had been a long night, and she was past worn out.

In the morning, Magenta shook her awake.

"Lillian, get up. You're taking the master his breakfast today." "What? Okay..."

She got up, and threw on some clothes. Meeting Magenta in the kitchen, she was cooking food. Or, somthing that resembled food. in through the hall across from her, came Riff Raff. He wrapped his hands around Magenta, and said "Good morning, my most beautiful sister." She looked back at him.

'Ah, love. So beautiful.' she thought 'Even those two can find perfect love. Why can't I?' He stole a piece of toast from the toaster, and then Riff Raff and Magenta touched their fingers, then it ran to their wrists, and up to their elbows. As he walked past her, he drawled "Morning, Lilliam..." As he passed, Lillian felt his cold hand run along hers. She shivered to his touch.

Magenta packed a pile of food fit for a hungery village, and handed it off to Lillian. "Take this up to the master's room. Make his bed after he eats, bring the tray back to the kitchen and find me in the ballroom...if Frank doesn't need you." Magenta's grin read 'If he doesn't need you...As a play mate.'

She tried her best to carry a tray with her burned hand, wrapped still in gauze...As much as she hated to admit it, she needed it rewrapped. The "guaze" was rubbed the wrong way in her sleep. Another visit to Riff Raff's tower. If he wasn't busy. Hopefully he was...

In Frank's room, she called "Master? Master?" "Yes, what is it?" He asnswered "I have your breakfast here!" "very well. leave it on the table." She set it there, then ran for it.

As she ran to the ball room, she passed a sleepy Columbia, wearing mouse ears, and Riff Raff. Oh, Riff Raff...

"Don't run! You'll wake the master!" "Too late. He has his breakfast, I'm going to find your sister!" He shrugged, and she passed, runing faster yet. In the ball room, she stood and caught her breath as Magenta polished the floors. "Back. He has his breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Later that evening ~*~

As she climbed to the top of the tower, Lillian shook. Just simply shook, not wanting to have to climb up here. Up in the tower, the door was already open. Riff stood in front of a window, singing

"The darkness must go, down the river of night's dreaming...Flow morpia slow, let the Sun and light come dreaming, into my life, into my life."

"You...You have a nice voice." Riff Raff jumped "Goddess!" His eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." "It's...alright."

"Riff Raff, would please...rebandage my hand?" she held it out.

"Yes. let's get to that."

She sat back down like the day before, and he sat in his swivel chair. He snipped away at the cloth until it started to fall off in pieces. He tediously tried to pull away the cloth off of the burn. She yelped in pain as the wound was reopened.

At the bottom of the stairs, was Frank. "Ooh, sounds like Riff Raff is pleasuring our...guest."

Although, Frank was sorely mistaken. He ran to the lab, heels and all. In the lab, he grabbed odd viles and test tubes of multi-colored liquids, and one powder, might I add.

He threw them into one huge vile, and swished it around...it turned a light and lovely shade of magenta. It bubbled and fizzed like wine, and smelt of roses.

"This will...help them _along_." He grinned so evily, I'm suprised he didn't burst into flames.

He took the magenta shade liquid, and poured it into a wine bottle. With that, he poured some wine in. If they drank if solely alone, they'd probably die, and no one wants that! Taking the bottle, he hid it in his suite until supper.

As he carved a big meat of some sort, he had that bottle stored under his chair. At the right time, he pulled it out, and asked him to serve it to his guest, and knowing Riff Raff, would take a sip himself. The handyman couldn't pass up a good wine, even if it killed him.

Frank watched as his evil plan went down. 'This will get rid of that incentous relationship, yet.' He thought. Magenta, standing next to him, could smell the bottle a mile away. Suspicious, knowing the smell of wine herself (One of Magenta's prefered Earth drinks) She followed her brother, and gave him the eye. _'Don't you dare drink that, Riff Raff Vitus.'_ Magneta and her brother were telepathic, as most Transylvanian soul mates were. It came in handy often. Although they weren't supposed to use it, Magenta sought this nescesary.

Riff Raff looked at her, with a grin. _'And if I do?'_

_'I will be very angry with you, Riff Raff.' 'Good angry, or bad angry?' _

_'Bad angery.' _ She still glared at him. _'Okay, my darling. I won't.'_

He poured a glass for Lillian, then capped the bottle.

*Author's Note: Don't worry my dear Riffgenta shippers! They are my favorite pairing, and I wouldn't dare tear them apart! This will end happily. :)


	4. Chapter 4

*I'm so sorry to have forgotton! I own NONE if this! Well, expect Lillian...and maybe the plot...but the rest is owned by Richard O'Brien, our God. I'm so sorry!

Frank watched as Lillian sipped her wine. She never spoke unless spoken to the whole dinner. She finished eating, and then helped Magenta clear the table. Frank went up to the lab, and Riff Raff followed. Magenta went to clean dishes, and Lillian followed Columbia. Up in their room, Columbia asked "Can i paint your nails?" in her screechy voice.

"Sure. But is that all you two do in your free time? Nails? Sheesh..."

"Well, no...nails, or watch the monitors, Magenta spies on Riff Raff, and I like to dress up! And tap dance!"

"Oh...wait, tap dance?"

"Yeah! I would right now, but I feel a bit full."

"Oh. Okay. But you have to show me. I used to dance too! Althought not tap...more like, yeah...Nevermind."

"No, tell me!"

"Its nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Sure. Now, wanna paint my toe nails?" Lillian gave a half smile.

"Yuppers!" Columbia got a box. A box about the size of a cookie tin. A large one.

"So what colors do you want? I can do pink, purple, red, I have this one shade of red, but it's Magenta's and she doesn't know I have it, I have colored pens and can draw flowers on your toes, but that would involve alot of time, do you have alot of time to spare? I could also do one with hearts on them..." She continued her rambles, as Lillian sat there, thinking to herself. She was brought back into the real world when Columbia asked "Lillian? Lil? Lilly?"

"Hm? Yes? Oh, how about, some flowers. Yes, some lovely green flowers with purple centers."

"Okay!" She got right on it, as Lillian reamerged herself in her thoughts.

'That was good wine earlier...I wonder why I was the only one drinking it...'

'Maybe Frank isn't mad at me anymore...'

'This girl is a nut. But a very nice nut.' Thinking that she smiled.

'My belly sure does hurt.'

Snapped out of her thoughts yet again, Magenta came in, saying nothing, and lay on her bed.

"Hello magenta!" cried Columbia. "Hello." she yawned, then said "I will be sleeping. Wake me and die."

By the time Magenta was asleep, Columbia had the monitor tuned to a local station, and they were watching some sci-fi movie, as Columbia continued her work on the nails. She rattled on and on about the castle, and how Lillian would soon get used to it, and how crazy it could be at times.

"Yeah...crazy. Riight."

"What? It's true! Once Riff Raff tired to cook, see, Magenta was sick, and he almost burnt the place down! But it's a stone building, so it didn't burn down. Just blackened the kitchen."

"Heh. That's funny. Say, Who's Eddie, and why does he always roam through the house? I'm always affraid he'll walk in while I'm getting dressed or somthing!"

"Oh, my Eddie? He's such a sweetie. And don't worry, he wouldn't walk in on ya! He knocks first. Always." she grinned at the thought of Eddie, her boy. "Well, that's reasuring."

Outside the door, Riff Raff walked by. He peered in. "Hi Riffy!" called Columbia.

"Hello. Is Magenta resting?"

"Yeah. Try back later." she shrugged, but in walked Riff Raff.

"Good night, my most beautiful sister." He kissed her forehead, and walked away.

As he left, Columbia looked at Lillian. "Yes?" "Can I ask you somthing?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Riffy? Like...like-like Riffy?"

"Riff Raff? No! The man, boy, person, whatever age he is, scares me more so than anything. Nah, I don't like him. He's kind to me, and I try to be kind to him. That's it."

"Well, an I tell ya a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well..." Columbia began.

"Riffy...isn't all there."

"Like?"

"Lets just say, don't touch elbows with him. From where he's from, just don't."

"Okay?" Lillian laughed. 'How proposterous.' she thought.

"And what happens if I do?"

"Bad things. Sometimes he forgets things, and tries to get people to do it with him. Just don't, Okay? Magenta will get irritated. Frank and her are working on helping him quit it."

"Wait, why does he forget? He's what, 23 ish? He doesn't look like he has Alzheimer's."

"It's not that. He's, well, come with me. I don't want magetna to over hear me telling you..."

Columbia took Lillian's hand, and they sat in the kitchen. Shutting the door behind her, Columbia made some tea.

"Well, Lillian, don't tell anyone I told you, okay? I could be in serious trouble. And you too."

"Okay. Just tell me your story."

"Okay, okay. You see, Riff Raff is an ex-war general. And the son of a son of one. And when he came here, well, it's common where he is to touch elbow with special people in your life. but really, it's meant for lovers or two people in a relationship. Riff Raff belongs to Magenta-"

"-They're bother and sister, aren't they?"

"Yeah...but it's not important. Just don't get in Magenta's way, okay? She likes you, and she's told me that, but don't get between her and Riff."

"Oh, okay I didn't plan on it. Haha."

The tea kettle whistled as Columbia got up to get it. Just so you know. Heh. He's handsom, don't get me wrong, but Magenta would kill if anything happened to Riff."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me...he's been acting odd lately around me, but I thought it ws just his "normal". I just don't know what to do. I mean, he's really nice, but he scares me. Alot. Alot of people do. And my belly hurts."

"Huh. Wonder why."

"Dunno. Just does. I think i'm going to bed. To much info for me to handle at the moment..."

"Okay. well, sleep tight. I'll be down here if ya need me."

"Mental note." she grinned at pointed at her head.

Laying in bed, she couldn't fall asleep. Her belly hurt just horribly.

It was a seering pain, like somone was cutting her in half. She felt light headed, and soon passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Lillian woke, it was the middle of the night, she was sweating, and the pains were worse. She tired to scream, it was so bad, but all that came out were whimpers. The whimpers were loud enought to wake Magenta, though.

"Lillian? Lillian? Wake up, vou're talking in your sleep!" She tip-toed over to shove her, then saw Lillian cringing, and shaking.

"Oh, goddess." Magenta's eyes went wide. "What do I do? Lillian, are you alvite?" She manage to let out a small "Nope."

Magenta tried to thnk of what to do. Lillian began to speak "Get...me...a...doc...tor!"

"Doctor...doctor...Riff Raff! Hold von, Lillian, I'll save vou." Magenta ran out of their room, leaving Lillian to fend for herself against the demons.

She darted down the hall ways, and around corners, reaching the lab. She knew Frank and Riff Raff would be there. And probably angery for interupting them. She liked Lillian, and the little she knew her, didn't think she was too bad.

Magenta tied to regain poise as she entered the lab. Frank was leaning over the tank, watching Riff Raff. frank wasn't any big shot, he just played one. Riff Raff was the real brains.

She ented and Frank spat "Magenta? What do you want?" She completely ignored him, and ran to Riff Raff.

"Lillian is in danger. She's laying in her ved, and she's dying, i vink."

"Dying? Why?"

"I don't know! Just come look at her! Please!" She took him by the hand, and began to walk him away, before either him or Frank could protest.

In their room, Riff Raff looked at her. "Lillian? Can you see me?"

"Uh huh"

"We must move her...I cannot work on her if she's sitting in here."

"To the lab?" she looked at him.

"Yes." he let out a deep breath. "Help me get her to the lift." Riff Raff lifteed one end of the bed, and Magenta, the other. The pair carried it into the lift, and he got her up to the lab. From there, Magenta stepped back, and Riff Raff started to examine her. Frank was alarmed.

'Oh no. this ruins my plans! Absolutly ruins them!' he thought.

"Frank!" Riff called. "Help me. Please."

"Well, since you said please."

Magenta tried to watch, but almost couldn't bear. It was scary, really. She left, leaving Riff Raff and Frank to their devices.

After minutes of examination, Riff said "She's been poisened."

Frank's eyes grew huge. "Poisened?" Then he thought back to dinner. Riff Raff didn't drink. Only she did. It reacted negativly to her system, causing this. He ran off to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle, and ran back. Holding it, he saw Riff standing next to her body, he announced "We have to get this poisen out of her."

"Yes, yes," Frank replied. "How about a drink, Riff Raff? Cool your mind?"

"Um, sure..."

Frank handed the bottle to him hastily. Riff took a swig. Before he even swallowed, he ran over to a corner where the garbage was, and spit it out. "What is that? Tastes 'orrible!"

"Wine, you stupid sod!"

"Wine? Tastes more like pois-" his jaw dropped. "_You_ tried to poisen her, didn't you?"

"No! I never did any such thing!" Riff Raff walked over to Lillian, and lifted her body off of his operating table. Carrying her, Frank yelled "Riff Raff, you bring her body back right now!"

"I can't, she'll die if I do." "Bring it back." "No."

Frank stood next to the stainless steel table, and the lift lowered itself. "He'll pay for it. He'll pay. Now where's my whip..." He laughed as he searched for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Her body was heavy, and Riff Raff would admit it, if there were someone to admit it to...he took her body all the way up to his room. Everyone in the castle was sleeping, Magenta included. And Frank was running loose, but he was probably occupied with other things. At the bottom of the 3 flights of steps he would have to take up to his tower room, he set down Lillian's body. She was out, since they drugged her to put her out of her misery for a few hours.

Since she couldn't feel a thing, he grabbed her at her arm sockets, and dragged her back first up the stairs, stopping every 10 or so to catch his breath. He was a scientist, and maybe a handyman, but no muscle man. Once he lugged her up to his room, he laid her on his bed. After that, Riff Raff trudged over to his desk, and picked up his pitcher of water. After that, he brought over a rather large pail. and a wooden chair, and smelling salts. Plotting himself down on what was a retired milking stool, he popped open the bottle containing the salts, an taking a whiff, jolted back, it sure was strong. He then held it up to Lillian's nose, and she started to come to. She still felt sick.

Riff Raff asked "Lillian? Still feel ill?"

"Yah..."

"Come on, I need you to sit up...You'll have to purge." She moaned. He helped her sit up, and deciding to skip the part where he explained she was poisoned, set the bin in her lap. "Okay. Now will you purge? It'll help you emensly." She looked at him with tired eyes.

Lillian moved her long hair behind her, and then started to put her finger down her throat. 'This is the last thing in the world I want to be doing.' she thought. 'Throwing up in front of Riff Raff. This is just weird. I've gotta get outta here.' After she threw up, she did feel better.

Laying back, Riff Raff asked "Do you still feel ill?"

"Not so much."

"Good." He brushed a few hairs from her eyes. "Feel better." she yawned, konked out, yet again.

"That was my bed!" he whined. He shut the door on his way out, and ran down to Magenta's (and Columbia's) room. There, he locked the door, and lay down next to her.

She wore simply her night gown, and he lay in his boxers under a blanket. "Darling, I love voo." she purred.

"I know. You mean the galaxy to me, and don't you forget that."

"Ilyadyf."

"What?"

"I don't know. Columbia says it to Eddie."

"Oh..." he played with her hair mindlessly.

"Good night, Riff Raff."

"Good night, my love."

Author's Note:

Well, writing this was fun. :) AND, Ilyadyfi is an acronym for 'I Love You, And Don't you Forget It' as wise words from my great Auntie. (Pronounced: Ill - iddya - Y - fy)


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you _so_ much to the lovely people reveiwing! I would list names, but I'm about to kicked off the ocmputer. For a little while. Here's a new chapter! _

In the morning, Frank woke first ,and immediately ran to the lab. there he re-concocted his 'Love Potion No. 9' and once it had steeped, brought it into the kitchen. Not even Magenta was up, so he knew he was on a roll. He made 5 pieces of toast. Once made, he set them out on the counter, and then made 'name tags' for them.

'Columbia'

'Magenta'

'Frank' with a bite out of that one,

'Lillian'

'Riff Raff'.

On the last two, he poured a little bit of the liquid on it. Generously, incase they didn't finish it. 'This willl set my plans rolling!' he though, devilishly. As they came down, almost one right after the other, Frank sat at the table, and watched. Everything was rolling perfectly. Columbia strolled in, yelped" Toast!" and took it with her to, well, wherever she got off to.

Next, Magenta and Riff Raff walked in together. Riff's arm lingered around her waist, and as soon as Magenta saw Frank, knew something was up.

"How nice to see vou up so early, master."

"Same to you." he replied. He nibbled on his 3rd piece of toast this morning. Riff Raff inspected his piece, then seeing nothing wrong with it, took a bite.

"Buttered, even? Thank you, Frank."

Not long after those two, came Lillian. "Good morning Frank." she sat down.

'Maybe I can clear the air.'

"Your hand looks much better.'" he spoke, softly.

"Yes, thanks to Riff Raff. he bandaged me up."

'Among other things' thought Frank.

Lillian sat back in her chair, and stretched. "I'm getting used to the constant burn in it." she said with a sneer. "Maybe I'll be able to start typing soon."

"Yes, maybe. You'll have lots of work to...catch up on." he laughed a bit.

She took a bite, then it happened. A smile grew on her lips, and she leaned over a little bit. She had the dream eyes you'd see on Davy Jones on the Monkees, and she got up.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked, knowing all to well. She made her way to the stairs, and up even more to Riff Raff's room. He met her half-way, same dazed look on his face. He wrapped his arm around her, and walked her up to his room. Passing by, Columbia caught them.

"Mags is gonna have a cow if she sees them!" she ran to her room to tell her.

Frank saw her darting past the kitchen, and called "Columbia!"

"Yes, frank?" she peered in.

"Where are you going?" his eyes wide.

"To get Magenta! I saw Riff Raff grab Lillian, they're up in his room!" Before she could run any farther, he grabbed her around her waist, and sat her down on his lap.

"You say a word to her-" "-but Frank!" she proteested.

"Don't say one word to the domestic. You do, you die."

_Oh no! What will happen next? Will Magenta find out? Take a guess at my plot, if you guess right, I'll tell you. :)_

_Well, I know, I know, Riff Raff and Lillian are off to his room, but I will fix this! Don't ice pick me!_


	9. Chapter 9

Columbia knew when Frank was serious, and this moment was one of them. When he released her, she walked away slowly, scared for her life. She decided to go to her room anyway, since she had nowhere else to go. Lillian couldn't play, Frank was angry, and Riff Raff was busy as well...Heh.

Up in their room, Magenta was blow drying her hair, fluffing it for the day.

"Magenta, do you know where Riff Raff is?"

"He should ve in ze lab. Vhy?"

"He's not. He's not working. You should go _check _on him." Columbia gave her the eyes.

Magenta gave a pathetic yet quizical look. "Alright?" she got up. "Where is he?"

"I cannot say. Frank will kill me. Literally. Frank set this up, he knows all of this, just...just be careful, okay?"

"I vill be." She got up, and stormed off, knowing exactly what Frank was trying to do to her. She took the back stairway leading to his room, she leaned against the wall next to the door, she could hear mumbles, they were talking.

'Oh Goddess, please let me be wrong.' she thought.

"Riff Raff?" she called. She got a moan in return. "Riff Raff? I'm coming in!" she ran into the room, only to stop herself short, when she saw the image in front of her. Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you. After all that has hapen to us, this is how you repay me?" There were tears in her eyes. "Snogging her? You filthy-I don't even have a word for you!" she stormed out, and ran down. Frank passed her in the hall, knowing all to well what she had stepped in on.

"What's wrong, Magenta?"

"Riff Raff!" as she was about to charge away from her master, he put a hand on her waist.

"What's the handyman done?"

"He's snogging Lillian right now. And _you,_ I know you had something to do with this." She poked him in the chest.

"Maybe I did." her jaw dropped yet again.

"What did you do to him?"

"Both Lillian and Riff Raff are under a love potion. They'll be this way forever, and there's nothing...you...can...do...about it." So many emotions flew through her at that very moment, she wanted to just be dead right then and there. But she decided to push it with the prince. She needed her brother back. The real one.

"Frank, you must fix this, if you don't, I cannot be held for the consequences to what I may do."

"Oh? And I can have you hanged."

"Maybe."

Magenta always got the final word.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the ultiment stare competition. Frank narrowed his eyes to slits, and Magenta did the same.

"You want your precious brother back, you'll have to work for it." He grinned slyly.

"Work, as in...?" she asked, suspicious.

"Oh, you know what I want. What I've _always_ wanted."

Her eyes widened. "No. Never."

"But you want me to create an antidote for them, don't you? Just imagine what they're doing up in that room of his right now, and just think, we could be doing that too."

"I won't."

"Then you won't get you precious play thing of a brother back."

"I'll jsut create the antidote myself!"

"Ha! You would try."

"I'll try, and suceed. You just watch me." She stormed off, and ran up to her room. In there, lay Columbia on her bed. "So you found out, eh?" she asked.

"Yes. I saw them." her eyes were welling up.

"Magenta, are you...crying?"

"No! I'll be fine..." 

"You can't fool me, Mags."

"I-I just hate how Riff didn't even acknowledge me earlier...just Lillian."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Magenta? Go fight for you man! Brother...whatever."

"For once, you're right. I'll be back." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and ran to Riff Raff's room.

Trudging up the tower, she knocked, then went in. They were laying under the covers.  
>She was asleep, Riff Raff was shirtless. Things had happened, it was killing her. She wanted to walk over there, and drag him, clothes or not, away from that girl, and into her room. She was his, and no one else's.<p>

"Riff Raff. You need to help me."

"Ehg mua..." he mumbled.

"Riff Raff Vitus, up. Now."

"Meh."

"Riff Raff!" she yelled. He gave her the finger. "Up yours too." she turned and walked away.

In the lab, she looked around, and found exactly what she was looking for, the "recipie" to Frank's 'Love Potion'. Finding it, she cackled, knowing she was onto somthing. The way Frank's bird brain usually worked was, either double half of the ingredients for an antidote, or the oposite of all the ingredients. Wanting to make this as easy as possible, decided to go with the oposite of the ingredients. It took a while for her to get into it, but soon, she was filing through ingreitents, and finding their corospondants and the like.

The only problem? It had consumed many, many hours, and the last ingrediant. The list said '3 melograms (A Transylvanian mesurement) of some chemical only found in the depths of the Transylvanian shores. But, the opposite of that odd chemical, was Rose Water. which, at first, stumped Magenta. But she trusted what Riff Raff ahd taught her as a kid, and wrote it down. While searching the chemistry set for it, it was not found. Not among the thousands of chemcals cataloged. Not there. Non-existant.

"Oh, Goddess...what am I going to do?" She checked her big book of Earthly items, and under R, was Rose. "Rose...now how do I get its water?" She thought long and hard, then decided that tomarrow, she would go up to a 'flower shop', and ask for rose's water.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Magenta woke early, and threw on her over coat. Se ran past Riff's staircase, and rolled her eyes. "Get happy, Riff. I'm saving your ass." Sarcasm lacing every word. She slipped out, quiet as a mouse, and walked to town. It was a bit far, but she didn't want to take the truck, and wake everyone starting it's engine.

The trekk down there wasn't too bad...it gave her time to gather he thoughts. But once she reached town, she darted from shop to shop asking for the nearest flower shop. Once she reached it, she was so frazzled, it was hard for her to even get out the sentance 'Do you have rose's water?'

The gum-smacking teenager behind the desk, threw a glass bottle in a bag, rang it up, said "5.50" and then gave her the bag. Walking out, Magenta was glad that was over. Now she could get home and finish her plans.

At home, she pulld out the small "cauldron" she had placed all of the other ingredients in, poured in the rose water, and mixed it well. She immediately took it, and ran to Riff Raff's room. Frank stopped her in the hall.

"What do you have there, Magenta?"

"My antidote! Ha!" she ran off before he could grab her.

"No!" he yelped, and began cahsing her.

She made it up to the tower, and locked the enterance to the tower behind her. She locked it, and went up to his room. Magenta threw open the door, and they were at it again, he was atop of Lillian, leaving kisses down her body. He was at the base of her neck, and Magenta screamed "Stop!"

He looked at her, but continued down Lillan's chest. Magenta ran over, and by the roots of his hair, pulled him off her. On the floor Riff lay, pantsless. She grabbed a blanket and threw it on him, so at least he didn't feel embarassed. Why, she didn't know. but then Magenta said "Riff Raff, drink this."

"Why?" he asked

"Just do it!" she replied.

"No. Now let go of me. I have unfinished buisness." He said, refering to a grinning Lillian.

"You will drink this, and trust me, you will not regret it"

"No, I won-" He began to get up, and Magenta sat on him. Lillian began to move to help him, but Magenta said "You get up, i take the anti-matter ray, and you're gone." She lay right back down.

Riff began to yell "You get offa me, or I-I-I'll...do somthing!"

"Yeah. right after i do this." She took both hands and held his face. She began to try to pry his jaws apart.

"Open your mouth Riff Raff."

"Mph." he mumbled through vice-like clamped teeth. Magenta bent down, trying to get him to 'make out', in Earth terms, with her. He began to loosen a little, she started to give more, and they started to get into it...I'm not going to explain much further if I want to keep this low rated. Heh. But! Once she got him to give a little, she removed her mouth, and poured in some of the antidote.

He began to spit it out, when she held his jaws shut, and said "Swallow, brother." Once he did, she released him. "You're next, blondie." she pointed at Lillian. Lillian's eyes grew huge, and Magenta said "You drink this, and we have no troubles. You don't, I shoot." As Riff lay passed out on the floor, Lillian took the rest of the antidote and swallowed. She soon, passed out too.

**Ooh! What happens next? R & R! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Magenta started to dress Riff Raff and Lillian, then unlocked the door. In storemed Frank.

"Where are they?"

"Up in his room."

Frank ran up there, to see them both passed out on the floor.

"What have you done?" he screamed.

"Antidoted them." she walked over to Riff Raff, and began to grab him under his arms.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking Riff Raff back to my room." As she dragged him out, she told Frank "You can do with her what you wish."

As Magenta dragged Riff Raff into her room, Columbia cheerily as usual, screeched "Hi Magenta! I see you have Riffy there...? Why?"

"He's pased out."

"Oh. Well, he gonna wake up anytime soon?"

"I don't kow. Why?"

"I need a back massage." she pouted.

"_I _can give you one of those!"

"Yeah, but he does them better." Magenta stuck out her tounge. Columbia stuck hers out right back.

"Okay. well, he's gpnna stay here until he wakes up, so you just wait for it."

She flung him onto her bed. "There, Riffy. Sleep well, Dear brother." She hugged his body, then walked out to the kitchen. There, she was met by an angery Frank. "Why did you give them that?"

"I wanted my Riff Raff back. He can't be sleeping with _her_." she began to start cooking Frank's supper. She pulled a huge frozen meat out of the freezer. Somthing that would make a good club. It was long, had bone in it, and was frozen solid.

"And so help you goddess if he's done anything to her, like gotton her pregnant. We'd all be screwed. Transylvaninan man, Earth woman. Bad comboination, and you know it, Frank-N-Furter."

**Sorry it was short, but if I add anymore, I'd be giving away my next chapter! Is Lillian pregnant? I sure hope not!**


	13. Chapter 13

After saying those very words, Magenta ran up to her room. She lay back on her bed, and burst out in tears.

"What if she's pregnant too?" She asked herself. She was crying. Not only days before, everything was running beautifully. Frank was starting to back off with the whole 'Incest is wrong, and if you resume with it, I shall send you back to Transylvanaia, and have you hanged'. It was all looking up. Until now. Riff lay passed out on the other end of the bed. She wanted to be all alone. Leaving him, she walked down to the lab. There lay that body. It was freaky, and Magenta was freaked out about it. She sat down next to it. Then the tank began to shake. Thinking her siting next to it causing it to rock, she blew it off. But then it began to shake even more, she turned, and the body was shaking.

"AH!" she yelped.

The wrapping began to tear, and she saw a face.

"Well, hello." she spoke to him.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi."

After a goood half hour's small talk, Magenta decided she probably needed to get back to her pased out Riff Raff.

On her way up to the room, she passed Frank in the halls. "Your play thing is awake."

"What?"

"The tank. It's alive."

Frank took off like a madman. The whole way yelping "What the ****?"

On her way up to her room, she tip toed, enjoying the silence. Not even the creaking of the floorboards to her shoes could destroy it.

"Hell, if he's awake, I'll tell him. If he's not, he can find out for himself." she peered in.

"YES!" he was still out. Nut probably not for long, considoring she was yelling and all. Heh

**A/N**

**Well, I'm working on a few fics right now, including a one-shot or two. BUT! I lost my black binder that had a RiffGenta oneshot in it, that I was about to type nad publish. :( So as soon as I find the book, it will be up. :) Plus, I'm in a Writer's block rut, so any fic ideas are greatly appreciated, or just encouraging words. Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Many thanks to opheliafrump for reading, reviewing,and help. ;)

Riff came to about half way through supper, as did Lillian. Magenta, Columbia and Frank were munching around in the kitchen when the pair found their way down there themselves. Previously, Magenta had spoken with Frank about testing Lillian. Frank told her he would get on it once she was awoken. Magenta wanted to know as soon as possible, about the...Outcome.

She gave Frank a glare, he stared back, and Riff Raff stood behind Magenta's chair, caressing her arm. Both Frank and Magenta knew everything was back to normal. Frank was exceptionally mad, but he had a plan cooking. An evil plan, and he was about to unleash it's beginnings on them all. After eating, Frank lead the 4 into the lab. He told Riff Raff, Magenta, and Lillian to sit up on his lab table.

"Open." he instructed.

Simultaneously, their mouths popped open. He swabbed them. "Now wait." He stuck he swabs in an odd machine. He waited about 20 minutes, and it was ready with results. Although he thought he already knew them, Frank knew this would be interesting.

"Well, congratulations, Riff Raff." he said with a grin. Riff's face lost its smile, and grew deathly pale.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, Lillian is pregnant," said Frank.

Everyone's eyes widened and Lillian's jaw dropped.

Magenta glared at Riff Raff. "How could you do this? You knew about what would happen. She's an earthling!"

"Yes, I very well couldn't help myself under potion, now could I?"

"And so...so is Magenta?" he looked at the results again. Frank stood before them. 'Well, this just makes my plans that much better.'

Everyone's eyes widened even more. Magenta knew, but none of them did.

Columbia grabbed Magenta's hand and started jumping on the floor, "Oh Maggie! I am so happy for you! I am going to be a god mother." She had completely forgotten what had happened between Lilian and Riff Raff.

"You are pregnant? You never told me," Riff Raff asked.

"I never got the chance," Magenta practically yelled at Riff Raff, "I don't know, but you had better do somthing about Lilian. And who knows how long you've got until she has the kid. I don't know the earthling time."

"9 months." said Lillian.

"Yes," interupted Riff Raff. "but Transylvanian is shorter, 2 months. Which means..." He did a bit of mental math. "4.65...which would come to...3 and a half months." Magenta hopped off the bench.

"Just great." she ran off to her room, Riff Raff got up to run after her, but Columbia said "I'll go."

Columbia left, and Lillian began to well up. she slowly walked out of the room. but she didn't follow the others. she just sulked away. Riff Raff's face dropped into his hands. "What will I do?"

Frank ran a fat finger down Riff's back. "I can fix this." Riff looked up. "You can?"

"No!" he laughed and left Riff Raff alone in the lab. He sat on the table, and tried to think of a way to get himself out of this rut. He loved Magenta, and Magenta alone. It was Frank that made him sleep with Lillian. He _gave_ Riff that 'potion'.

A/N Don't Ice Pick me! I have a few surprises in store. Let's just say...Frank is an evil liar.


	15. Chapter 15

Once again, Thank you Opheliafrump! I couldn't have kept going without you!

Columbia ran into their room, and there lay Magenta. Hunched over, bawling her eyes off. "Mags..." she put her arms around Magenta. \

"Off me." she whined. Columbia pulled back. "Okay..."

Magenta turned away from Columbia. "Mags, it'll be alright."

"How can it be, Columbia? How? Do you know what's happening? I'm pregnant with my brother's baby! We're inscenstous! And now he's gone and knocked up little miss perfect..." Even at the thought, it hurt her inside.

Columbia sat next to her. "Even though I don't think I could ever know what you're going through..." she squeaked "I'm sorry. But Mags...I know you. And I know you'll be okay. Riff loves you."

"Ha! Loves? More like forgot me." she looked at Columbia. "I don't really know what to do. I can barely-" she sniffled "look at him. I have no one else! He's the only male that I could ever open too. He knows all of my secrets. Even the ones that haunt me." She got up. "What will I do, Columbia?"

"Well, thats the first time I've ever heard ya ask me that!" Magenta glared at her. "Well, if ya decide to leave Riffy, knowing you, I'll come with you. qI could help you raise the little tyke!"

"Heh. I probably should. He's got that..._Lillian_ to take care of. Marry her. Live a happy life in a happy home with a happy baby. Have a happy marrige, and not be unhappily incesteous."

"Magenta. Stop beating yourself up! It's okay to have incest. I don't care. You two are perfect for eachother. You can see it. Trust me."

"Frank wants us hanged for it." Columbia's eyes grew wide. "Hanged? Like...Dead?"

"Yes."

Columbia gulped.

In his room, Riff Raff was thinking. He was flat on his back in the ratty matteress covered in tattered sheets.

"I can't raise a family." he said to himself. "I'm one man. Two women, two kids. I can't even take care of myself. What would happen when there are two crying babies in this household? I would probably murder one of them. I do lose my temper easily. Oh, what a horrible thing to have done...I hate myself for this. I can't live with myself. I-" he sat up "I think I have to leave. It's probbly for the best, Magenta loved me, and I ruined it. She'd be better off."

He got up off the bed, and grabbed his suit case.

"I thought I'd be taking you back to Transylvania. Now its just out of town." he said to the bag.

Tossing clothes into it, he heard a knock, thinking it Magenta, he siad "Come in, dear. I thought you were mad at me." But instead of being his darling lover, it was Lillian. his other lover. Without saying anything, she sat on his bed.

"Oh, its you." he said.

"I've been getting that alot." he sat next to her.

"Feeling alright?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want that baby giving you too much trouble." he smiled at her.

Although he was regretting it, Riff got to thinking 'She's holding my baby. Inside of her. I'm going to be a dad. Heh. Maybe I wouldn't kill a screaming baby. Thinking about it, a baby. A little person I've created.' Lillian looked at him. He was smiling, and he looked adorable. Riff Raff, adorable. He leaned in, an kissed her. Soon, they were on the bed making out. But Riff Raff knew he didn't love her. It wasn't in the kiss. She knew it too.

He got back up once again, and continued to put things in his bag. "Where are you going?" asked Lillian.

He ignored her, and kept packing.

"Hay." she got up, and came over to him. "Don't leave."

"I never said I was."

"But you are."

He looked at her, and sent her away. Then threw his stuff out of his window, and scalled the wall down. It was a long and tretcherous feat, but Riff made it.


	16. Chapter 16

Lillian, worried over Riff Raff, and the outcome if Magenta found out other ways, ran to the girls' shared room.

"Columbia! Where's Magenta?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me where she is!"

"Bathroom."

She ran to the little room, and knocked long and hard.

"Magenta! Open up!"

"Calm down!" She opened the door, tooth brush hanging from her mouth.

"Come quick! Riff Raff's not in his room! I think he left!"

"What?" Magenta dropped the toothg brush and ran for it.

In his room. magenta found a note.

My dearest Love,

I'm sorry I am doing this, if you are upset. You probably aren't, and I can understand that. There of which, I will miss you. But, you are both better off with out me. I will return, but not immediately. Good luck with your life, as this is my last send off.

Much love,

Riff Raff Vitus.

She covered her hand with her mouth. "He really left..." She set the note down, and walked out. At the door frame, was columbia.

"Magenta, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." and with that, she walked away.

Out on the streets of Denton, roamed Riff Raff. A tall blonde, balding boy, with gorgeous blue eyes. He was tall, and alone. And yet of course, it was sprinkling.

"Rain?" he stuck out his hand.

"Rain..." he kept walking.

The church was his destination, until a tall lanky boy, about his height, on a moter scooter asked "You goin' somwhere?"

"No, not nescensarily...why?"

"Come with me." He slapped the back seat of his moter scooter.

Thinking "Eh, what the hell..." Riff sat on. As the two sped off into the grey, dim light, the boy said "Me name's Abner. Yours?"

"Riff." Abner, kept speaking. "I'm a Mod, heading home. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I haven't anywhere to go..."

So Abner rode the two back to a small flat. Inside, he threw a helmet in a corner, and said "So, where you from?"

"I, uh, wandered into town."

"Oh. Leaving home for the first time?"

"Uh, not really. Girl, more so."

"Oh. What 'appened?"

"A quarrel."

"Bummer. I haven't got a girl. I got a Meterpolitan scooter though."

He pronouced Meteropolitan 'Met rah pol itin.'

"Interesting."

"Listen, you wanna stay here? I haven't got a flat mate, and I could use one."

Riff thought about it for a minute. "Why not. You don't mind?"

"Not at all! Nice to make a mate of you, Riff." He stuck out his hand. Abner asked "Shake?"

"Oh." On that, Riff Raff shook hands with the guy.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a rough few days to begin, but soon, Magenta was under the impression her precious brother would soon come back. Her belly was growing rapidly, considoring even though a Transylvanian pregnancy was short, they still got to be the same size. About half way through, by now. So Magenta was rather large. Lillian, not as much. About half of Magenta's size. Both girls were worried about him, he was the father to both of the little kids. Or so they thought. One night when Lillian was up for a bathroom break, she heard Frank in his room. Babbling, as usual. Finding it amusing, she listened in.

"That stupid sod, I've got him fooled. He even left! This plan couldn't get better. I just needed him off the maid, and he left all together. And he doesn't even know about Lillian's real father. Ha!"

Lillian's eye buldged. 'Is Riff not the father?' she listened in more.

Peering into the room, Frank was staring at himself in his mirror. He was wearing a different get up, even more revealing. It made Lillian want to throw up. He was playing with his black-as-charcoal hair.

"And with Magenta off of him, I can have her for myself. I just have to pull the sympathy card on her, and she'll be putty in my fingers."

Lillian's jaw dropped. She tip toed away. "I've gotta tell Magenta."

She snuck up and down the halls, until she reached her room. There, she shut her door, and shook Magenta awake.

"Lillian? What do you want? It's...130 in the morning!"

"Just trust me."

Magenta sat up. "Okay. you have my attention. Now what."

"Riff Raff isn't the father to my baby! Just yours!" Magenta's eye buldged.

"Really?"

"Really really! Frank is! I heard him talking in his room, he said somthing about fooling Riff Raff...isn't it great?"

"For us! But, you've got...Frank."

"Eh, I'll live. I hope. but now you and Riff Raff, it's better!" Lillian hugged Magenta. "I still don't want to be touched." "Sheesh, runs in the family..." and both girls fell asleep.

In the morning, Magenta was the first one up. She began cooking in the kitchen, and then brought a tray up to Frank's room. That was where it got ugly. She kicked him awake. "Hay...HAY!"

"Here's your breakfast, _Master_." She put the plate down next to his bed.

"Master,"

"Yes?"

"Why would you lie to us?"

"About what?"

"What? WHAT? RIFF RAFF, YOU STUPID IMBECILE! He's out on the streets in Goddess knows where, and he's not even the father to Lillian's child!"

"Yes, yes he is..."

"No he's not, Frank-N-Furter, you are!"

"I am not, we never even did anything that could end that way!"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, magenta."

"We heard you last night. Talking to yourself."

"Why were you eavsdropping on me?"

"We weren't you and your loud mouth didn't help much either." Magenta was lying through her teeth.

"Okay. you don't believe me, let's test her again. And we'll make sure I'm not the father."

Frank threw himself out of bed, and ran to the lab. "You get the girl, I get it set up."

In the lab, Frank was freaking out. "They know. What am I gonna do? Well, I can just lie again, they won't know the difference...but it is half true...kind of...the kid is part Transexual...but it's got Riff Raff genes...I dunno...we'll just have to see how it goes down."

Then in came the girls. Lillian hopped up in the bench, and he swabbed her. Again, waited, and got results. Looking at them, they read 'Type 2341 (Lillian) matches type 56402 (Riff Raff)' with other jibberish only understandable to Frank.

'Maybe they really did do that...' he thought.

"Here. Riff Raff's Lillian's child's father. It's here in the print. Magenta, you know your brother's blood number, don't you? Look, it's right here." He showed her the sheet. "It is his number..."

**A/N**

**Thank you a million to my fathful readers. i know somtimes i can babble, but Thank you for sticking with me! if you ever have any suggestions for a story, or future stories, drop me a line! And, baby names? **


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 17, was a bit confusing, but it will all be sorted out (or most-of-the-way sotred out,) here.

Riff Raff was adjusting to life with Abner. Life with Magenta was all he knew, so being with a guy 24/7 was different. He was somewhat worried about the girls at home, and even Frank, so he knew things were lonely. Abner was a great guy, and he turned out to be a fabulous photographer, but Riff needed somthing else to do with himself. Riff didn't do anything. Just sit here, and let Abner take his picture. So, he decided to take Abner's scooter out for a ride.

It was parked in the small garage off of the side of the house. it was blue and white, and read 'Meteropolitan' on it's hub. a nice leather seat. "i think I like this..."

Aimlessly zooming around town, getting a handle on driving, who did Riff Raff see? Oh, the one and only - Columbia.

"Riff Raff!" she called. "Riffy!" she waved like a mad man.

He zipped over to her. "What?"

"Come on home! Maggie's huge! And what kind of a guy would you be to ditch her?"

"She's mad at me, and you know it."

"yeah...kinda...but come on! She's your sis-erm, I mean, lover!"

"Yes. I know that. And I have the paper to prove it."

"You should come back with me, Riff."

"I'm not going. No way."

"C'mon Riffy!" He gave her once last look, and then sped off. The whole way home, Riff was mentally kicking himself for not going, but knew it was for the better.

At home in the castle, both pregnant girls were sitting about in the sitting room. Magetna, in a gorgeous blue night gown she bought while in town, the first new thing she'd bought in probably yeras, and Lillian in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was nearing Magenta's due date, every day getting more and more exciting. Columbia, the bounciest of them all. She had already set up an area for both babies in the girls' room. Columbia couldn't wait to be a godmother.

Being so pregnant, Magenta had to stay downstairs, as close to the lab as possible. That night, she lay awake in the room, alone. She decided to try mental telepathy. Get a hold of him.

"Riff Raff."

-no reply-

"Riff Raff Vitus. Don't ignore me!"

Again, no reply.

"Okay. Fine. If you _must_ be that way."

He heard her. He heard her, and lay in his bed, tears streaming down his pale face, missing her, and debating wheather or not to respond. But by the time he did, 'Magenta...' she was asleep. His sobs got loud. Abner came into the room. "Riff Raff, are you okay?"

"I miss her, Abner. I miss her. Mags." His throat was dry. He didn't want Abner, or anybody, to see him like this, but at that very moment, he didn't care. He know knew what he had to do. Riff had his mind set on one thing.

Frank, however, was not asleep. He was up in lab, trying his damndest to figure out how it came out Riff Raff and Lillian. Frank was the father of her kid, and knew it. Up and down, cross his blackened heart, kill him if he were wrong. But what Frank didn't know was,_ He'd grabbed the wrong result sheet. _

He had just grabbed the original, the one he used as a decoy._ Frank was the father to Lillian's child. Not Riff Raff. But Frank led them all to believe it was him. Framed, for Frank's wrong doing. _

**A/N Woah, alot of drama in this chappie! But, next chapter - Babies! **


	19. Chapter 19

Laying in bed, Magenta felt it. She felt a tinge of pain. Her face ran pale.

"This is it." she said.

They were starting, those nasty contractions. "Ah," the next one was stronger. "Columbia! Frank!" Down ran Columbia.

"What mags?"

"The baby, it's comming!"

"Really? Oh yippie!" Columbia jumped up and down clapping.

"Stop claping and help me to the lab!" Magenta started to get up, and Columbia helped her. Once she was up on the table, Columbia quickly shouted "Wait right here!"

"What else do you expect me to do?" and Columbia ran off.

On her run, Columbia began yelling "Frankie! Wake up!"

In his room, she leaped onto the bed. "What is it Columbia?"

"Magenta's having the baby!" Hearing that all the way down in her room, Lillian awoke, and ran to the lab. She ran to Magenta's side, and asked "How ya doing, Maggie?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" Well, at that very moment, it came to them both, "If Transylvanian pregnancies are shorter than human pregnancies, then is labor..." Then Magenta lost it. She began shouting, and crying.

"I'm not ready for this! And I'm all alone!" she cried as another contraction hit her.

"Riff Raff left me because I did a stupid thing and-AH, screamed at him, and he left me. I deserve all of what I got, and nothing less!" she was panting now. "He was my brother, and the only person I could love, and what did I do? I screwed it up with him!"

Lillian said "Magenta, it's okay, he still loves you, he told me so!" Magetna started at her. Then she tried it again.

'Riff, Riff, if you're there, answer me now!'

'Magenta?'

A wave of relief came over her when she heard him.

'Riff Raff, I'm sorry for yelling, and throwing a fit, but please, come home right now.'

'You don't sound well, what's going on?'

"Baby! You're going to be a father!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Come, quickly!"

Well, it was an abrupt way of telling him, but it got Riff Raff to come. He threw himself out of bed, and shouted "Abner!" he heard a feeble reply "What Riff..."

"I've gotta go out for a while, I'll be back somtime. I'm taking your motor bike." and before Abner could protest, away Riff went.

A/N Yay! Babies! this chapter might have had a few OOC moments, and I'm sorry for that. I'm finishing up fair projects, and I really got the urge to write! So, even though it's getting busy around here, I needed to write. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Riff Raff tore into the Lab. "Magenta!" he yelled. He rushed to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant. Very, very pregnant." he wiped sweat off of her fore head. "Don't worry, It will all be over soon."

"We can get through this together," Riff Raff drew his fingers through Magenta's hair and kissed her forehead, "I am so sorry that I ran away. Will you forgive me?"

He got no reply from Magenta. Another contraction surged through her body. She yelped in pain.

"Where are Frank and Columbia?" asked Riff Raff. There was concern in his eyes. He held Magenta's hand.

"We dunno," Lilian replied.

"How much longer can you hold out?"

"Not long!" He thought for a second, then began barking orders.

"Lillian, sit here by Magenta, and hold her hand." she moved, and did just that. Lilian took Magenta's hand from Riff Raff, and Riff began to shed his over coat, and prepare to see the baby he'd waited a long month and a half to see.

As the next contraction hit, closer and closer they got, he said "Okay, Magenta. you'll have to bear with me, okay?" "she mumbled "Ah ha..." and he got her legs up in the bench.

"When I say push, you've gotta do just that, okay? Ready, steady, push!" Magenta pushed, and screamed. Lillian felt the blood stop flowing to her fingers, but decided not to say a word. She was a little nothing in this big moment.

A half hour pssed, and Riff Raff announced "It's a girl!" He showed the baby to Magenta.

Oh, how could she be mad at her brother when she had this beautiful baby girl? She kissed Riff Raff's forehead and said softly, "I forgive you for running away."

But then somthing wasn't right. Another contraction pain strike Magenta.

Riff Raff placed his hand on top of Magenta's belly. "Darling, there's another baby!" he set down the little girl, and began to aide Magenta once again. She continued to push with all her might, and soon, there were 2 baby girls. He washed both babies up, and handed them to Magenta...watching all 3 of them, it hit him like a brick. "I'm a daddy..." and he passed out on the spot.


	21. Chapter 21

As Lillian stared at Riff Raff passed out on the floor, Magenta cuddled her babies. They were both wrapped in daddy's shirt.

"What will you be naming them?" asked Lillian.

"I had never really thought of it, but I think we'll wait until Riff is up." One of the babies began to cry. "There there," cooed Magenta. Lillian smiled. Magenta was the perfect mother. She had always been motherly to Lillian, as far as she could see, and although she could lose her temper, with Riff Raff around, she wouldn't.

The two little babies in her arms were beautiful, one had a little tuft of red hair, and the other, blonde hair, sort of flax colored. All of their little features were perfect. The little baby with red hair had saphire eyes, and the other, emeralde green. They each had 10 fingers and 10 toes, Magenta counted, and they were just perfect.

As Lillian set her hand on her belly, she tried to imagine her own baby. It was probably a cute little girl like Riff Raff and Magenta's. Dhe probably had whitely blonde hair like his, and blue eyes like his. As she day dreamed, Riff Raff began to stir. "Magenta...?" came his faint cry. Feeling achy, she sat up.

"Riff Raff, come here...look at our girls!" he slowly stood, and began to lovingly fondle the hair on their heads.

"What are we gonna name them, Genta?"

"I was hoping you would help me decide...I like Leela."

"That's a lovely name," he replied with a smile. "I like Polly. I heard a band singing about it on the radio when Eddie took me to a bar..." Magenta giggled and said "That's wonderful." Both Transylvanians gleamed with bright smiles.

And at that very moment - in burst Columbia and Frank. Clothes all wrinkled, and both faces colored in different colored lipstick. Columbia's face lit up at the sight of Magneta.

"Baby! no, Babies!" she raced over to Magenta. her mouth began to run at a hundred miles and hour "How ya feeling Maggie? Are these both yours? Oh, congrats guys! They're just precious! Aren't they lovely Frank?" she tried to awkwardly hug Magenta, then tackled Riff Raff. Frank said a quick "Yes, precious...babies..." and walked away. Everyone laughed at him, apparently not prepaired for babies in the castle.

All the way in Abner's flat, tried to remember if last night was a dream, or not. Then he vaguly remembered Riff yelling 'I'm taking your motor bike...' and ran out to see if his precious scooter was there. It wasn't. Abner screamed. "where's my scooter? I need her!" But knowing it was a lost cause to scream, walked back int ohis flat, and chewed on some food. "He'll be back later. I hope..."


	22. Chapter 22

Riff Raff had spent all day movieng the girls into riff his room, where Magenta would be staying while she stayed on his bed, and Riff stay on the ground with her, which he didn't mind, just happy to be home, I suppose. But that night, once he was sure Magenta was asleep, wrote down a note, that said

'Magenta,

I am out returning somthing to a friend, and retrieving my clothes from when I left. I will be home by morning.

-Riff Raff Vitus'

Then he snuck out of the front door. Reving the engine on the motor scooter, he sped off into the night.

Letting himself into Abner's flat, Abner heard the door shut, and jumped up. Sneeking around the corner to the living room, he waited for the pefect moment, then jumped out, yelled "WAH!" with a bag of white bread in hand.

"Abner! It's me! Riff!"

"Oh..."

Abner dropped the bag of bread, and proceded to hug Riff Raff. "bread?" riff peered down at the barely shorted man.

"Hay, I could've knocked you out with it!"

"Yeah...right." Arm over Riff, they walked into the kitchen. There, Abner set a kettle to boil, and beagn to make tea for two.

"Where did you go, Riff?"

"Back to the home. Me girl's not mad anymore...and turns out, I'm a daddy. Heh." Abner's face lit up. "Congrats, Riff!"

"Heh. Thanks." he began to get red.

"So why ya back if you got a family back home?"

"To return your bike, and get my clothes..."

Abner said a dazed-off "Yeah..." but then he realized what Riff said, and yelled "Yeah!" and smacked Riff in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Takin' my precious."

Riff gave him a deadpan. "I needed it, my girl told me she was having the girls."

Abner rolled his sleepy eyes. "Alright, it's okay...but listen, I'm tired, so finish your tea, and stay the night. I'll take you home in the morning."

"Thank you, Abner." And both men left the cups on the table, and tossed into bed.

**A/N I'm tossing in bed right now, So R&R, and I will be back in the morning to write nore! Heh...I'm tired.**


	23. Chapter 23

Back at the castle, Magenta rolled over in her sleep. Looking at a wall clock, it was 5:30 AM Earth time. No one was crying, or even making a sound, so she went back to sleep.

Waking again at day break, she saw the note. She gulped, grabing it, she read, and let out a thankful sigh.

"He's jsut out on errand. He'll be back soon." she looked at the two babies in the one crib. Smiling, told to herself "They're just beautiful."

Downstairs, Columbia heard the floor boards creek.

"Magenta's up! I'm going up to see her, bye Frankie!" she waved somewhat spastically and ran up to tower room. Blasting through the door, she hollared "Good morning Mags! How're-"

"Shh!" she spat. "They're sleeping."

"Oh. right. Come with me then."

"I don't wanna leave them-"

"It's okay, we'll only be away for breakfast..."

"Fine..." and Columbia dragged her down the stairs rather violentally. Heh.

In the kitchen, there sat an impatient Frank. "Where's my breakfast?" he demanded.

"On it, master. I woke late."

He was drumming his fingers on the granite table top. Magenata raced to the stove, but Columbia grabbed her wrist.

"No, Mags. I'll do it."

Frank and Magenta's eyes buldged as she tried to start the stove. "NO!" and pulled her back.

"Why, Frankie?"

Magenta butted in with "Remember what happened the last time you tired to use the stove? The chocolate accident?"

"Okay..." she sulked back to her chair next to Frank.

Upstairs in her room, Lillian decided to just lay in bed. She could feel the tiny baby kicking, and just wanted to enjoy the moment. A smile crept onto her face, as she bit her bottom lip. She began to think back to the club right before she was fired. A flash back. Her smile faded at the thought.

_It was the good life. And tonight, was a big act. Lillian was preforming a stunning act in stilletto heels, and a revealing corset, and short bottoms to a new song called Calender Girl. That one she was looking forward to._

_At the annouce of her stage name- Luscious Lily, she appeared. She began to dance, but then a man in the front row grabbed her foot and she fell stright on her rump. In shock, she just sat there, her mind catching up to her body. As she began to get back up, considoring her music was playing on, the man grabbed her leg, and dragged her off stage, and threw her to the ground. Other men began to pull him away from her, but he had a good grip on Lillian. She was clawing at him and throwing fists, but he was unscathed. She grabbed at her white stilletto, and began to beat him with the heel of it. He soon realeased her, and she ran back behind the curtain, tears streaming down her face. The manager asppeared at her door. _

_"Lily? Are you alright?" _

_"Who was that? And why did he attack me!" _

_"We don't know! but iIve got Alex carrying him away right now." he turned and left, Lillian grabbed her coat, and darted out of the club as fast as she could._

_The very next day, on her shirt, Lillian went out, and preforned through the whole song, flawless. But she saw the man with the beaty eyes. Racing off stage, she sat in her dressing room, scared._

_She saw him repeatedly every day since._

After a week of the ocurences, Lillian told herself 'I've gotta get out of here.' and left the club, and relocated to Denton.

Laying in the bed still, she was sweating, just thinking about the nightmarish flash back. She threw herself out of bed, and went down for breakfast.

At Abner's small flat, Riff Raff was gathering his remainging belongings, and Abner was polishing his precious scooter. As Riff brought out his abnormally small suitcase, Abner came up to him, and said "Riff, I'll miss you, for the week or so I knew ya." Abner began to well up. "And you can always bring your girl and the babies around, if you want."

"That's great, Thank you, Abner. And if you want to stop in at the Master's castle, you are 'More than welcome', I think it's put...The master always likes guests."

"Wait, whose the master? You never said anything about them." "Frank-N-Furter. I'm his 'handyman.' " "Oh." was his feeble reply. Riff began to mount the motor scooter, Abner started her up, and began the 20 minute ride home.

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner! I was at a friend's last night, and tonight I will be at Harry Potter with my good friend, Andrew. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

The whole ride home, the wind blew back Riff Raff's hair, so when they hopped off and onto the castle grounds, both boys looked like they just stepped off of a roller being said, out ran Columbia, screaming "Riffy's home!" and hugged him.

"Hi Riffy!" she peered up at the taller man. "Where did you two go? Disneyland? I wanted to come." she pouted.

"Disneyland...?" he asked.

"Well, Magenta's waiting for you up in her room."

"You mean _our_ room." He grinned at her for a moment, then she smiled "Right." and pointed at him. Then she caught eye of Abner. "Hiya. You friends with Riffy? I'm Columbia! I live here too."

Abner shook hands with the bright red-head girl, then asked "She's your girl?"

Columbia and Riff immediately seperated. "No." they both replied. Abner laughed, then replied "Just asking!"

The pair led him inside, and down the stairs raced Magenta. "Riff Raff, my dear!" she exclaimed.

As she approached, Riff stuck out his arms. They greeted with a certain bit of elbow sex. After that, the two snuck up to Riff's bedroom, to check on the girls. Which in turn left columbia and  
>Abner all alone.<p>

"So..." started Columbia.

"I, uh like your hair..." Abner burried his hands in his pockets and started to dig his toe into the floor.

Then to spoil the awkward situation, in burst Frank.

"Columbia - hello."

"Uh, hey." was a feeble reply. "Abner." he stuck out his hand.

"Frank." Frank eyed Abner up and down a few times before saying "He's a lovely specimen of man hood." with a devilish smile.

The three relocated to the kitchen, where at the small table in the corner, they sat and talked.

Up in the bedroom, Riff Raff stood behind the old chair in the room, and watched Magenta burp one of the girls. He wasn't sure who was who though...that would take some getting used to. Along with getting a bigger crib, more bottles, and cleaning more often. Just watching her moved his Transylvanian heart. The heart of Riff Raff Vitus. The statue-like, dark, handy man of the Prince's. The scientist of the school. The loner. The hunch back.

Thinking of those nasty thought from his school days, Riff gulped,and shivered. Those were horrible days. The wretched teasing. He wrapped his lanky arms around Magenta, and asked "Please, never leave me. My most beautiful sister." she looked up at him. "Never."

**A/N**

**Aw. This chapter was a fun one to write. Off to the fair grounds to see the Beach Boys! I'll be back tomoarrow. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm so sorry for a late update! I've been at fair all week! And I have to work again tomorrow. Gah. Well, I'll stop yammering on now and let you read!

The very next day, Abner decided to stop back by, considoring while he was over the previous day, both girls were sleeping. This time when he knocked on the door, Lillian answered.

"Hello? she asked.

"Hi. I'm here for Riff Raff."

"Oh. Hello." Lillian smiled. 'He's very cute...' she thought. 'No, Lillian. No.' she mentally kicked herself. "Well, come on in. He should be up in the tower. I'll take you there."

"Thanks. I'm Abner."

"Lillian."

"So, uh, when ya due?"

"Soon. Very soon." Lillian lay her hand on her belly.

"Heh. Kind of ironic eh?"

"How so?" she asked quizically.

"Riff just had his babies, and you're due soon."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So...who's the father?"

"Uh, well. Riff Raff." Abner lost all expression.

"Both yours and hers?"

"Yeah." she looked away. Abner's heart fell.

'I didn't know he was that way...'

"Well." started Abner. "Will you please take me up to their room?" he smiled.

"Yeah!" and they jogged up to the tower. At the door of the tower's stair case, Abner exclaimed "Woah! All the way up there?"

"Yep." :illian lifted up the hem of her skirt so not to trip, and began to descent to the top.

After the rather short climb, Riff's door was already open. Magenta was snoring on his bed, and Riff Raff was sitting in the chair, holding Leela. She was sleeping in dad's arms.

"Hi Abner." he whispered.

"Hay Riff. Who's this?"

"Leela. And that's Polly in the rocker."

Lillian picked up Polly, who was aimlessly sucking on her thumb. Abner smiled at the little girls. And then laughed at Magenta, snoring like a rhino. Lillian felt tired, and her legs felt sore. So to beat feet out of the room, she told Riff Raff "I'll be downstairs in my room. I'm taking Polly with me."

"Alright." he said.

"So she's yours too?" asked Abner.

"What?"

"She's got your baby too?"

Riff shook his head, "No, it's Frank's."

"She said it was yours."

"Well, I can almost solumly swear its his."

In Lillian's room, she lay on her bed, with Polly in her warms.

"You're so sweet."

The little girl just stared at her.

"Yes. I can't wait to have a baby of my own."

Lillian laid on her bed, caressing her belly.

"Soon..."

**Well, off to work at the fair even more...an comments, or idaes are greatly appreciated! thank you's!**


	26. Chapter 26

The very next morning, Lillian was first up. Very unusual. She could barely waddle down to the Kitchen, and when she did make it there, she colapsed in the chair.

"Oh, boy." she set her hand on her belly. "You seem restless now, don't you?" she was past her due date.

Soon, the others started to flow in and out of the room. Lillian stayed in the kitchen most of the day, not even wanting to move. But it's not like she really could anyhow...

That night, she waddled into the living room, and stayed there just as Magenta did. but that night, she had worse pains than usual. Thinking nothing really of it, she tried to just lay there, hopeing they'd go away. And when they got worse, Lillian knew. She gulped. She tried to get up, and over to the stair well. As she stood leaning on the banister, she felt suddenly wet. Her jaw dropped.

"My-my water just broke...Oh shit."

"Riff!" she screamed.

She knew he was the only person who could help her. He ran down the steps.

"What?"

"I'm-I'm going into labour!"

"Oh no..." he took her by the arm, holding her hand, and her elbow, and guilded her to the lab. Once there, he helped her onto the table, and ran to the door, rather awkwradly.

"I'll be back!" he screamed down the halls, as his voice echoed throught the castle. He ran first to the tower, to gather supplies. When he got up the stairs well, he shook Magenta awake.

"What? what, Riff?"

"C'mon." he motioned to the door.

"Why?" she whined.

"Just come!"

She followed him down to the lab, picking up the dropped parsels along the way. As they neared the lab, Magenta could hear Lillian's whimpers.

"She's, she isn't. Is she?"

He nodded once, and answered "She is."

She ran to Lillian's side, and said "How you feeling, Lillian?" with a laugh.

"Painful!" her whole face was red.

"Okay...okay...alright Lillian, we'll help you through this, okay?"

And so began a long night for the three.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for such a late update! It has been one long week, but now I'm back to posting...as soon as I get some more ideas...heh.**


	27. Chapter 27

Throughout all the comotion, Columbia woke up. She crept down the stairs, hearing the screams.

"What in the world?"

When she peered into the lab, she saw Lillian giving birth.

"AH!" and she ran in next to Magenta. "You're having a baby!"

"Come on, Lillian, not much farther, I can already see a head!"

Lillian grabbed Columbia's hand, and began to squeeze that too.

"MOTHER OF A *****! GET THAT BABY OUT OF ME!" she screamed.

Soon, Lillian's head fell back, and Riff was holding a little black-haired baby. He threw his head back and yelled "It's Franks!"

Magenta let out a sigh. "Thank goddess..."

After his work was done, Riff Raff went back up to his room, and slept a few more hours, before having to be rousted out of bed to serve Frank's ever will and whim starting at 5. Which meant 3 more hours of sleep.

'Oh, great...' he thought. 'attending to Frank...I'm not telling him about Lillian's baby...she can do that...' he rubbed his face, then fell back to sleep.

In the morning, he woke next to his red-headed lover.

"Good morning, darling." she purred.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?"

"The babies were crying earlier, so I had to get up, and have been up ever since..."

"Oh, well I have to get up, and wake the master. I'll be back. Please get up at a reasonable hour?"

"I'll try."

And Riff Raff began his day.

**A/N**

**yay! the Baby is Frank's! But who will name the baby? Suggest! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

As Riff Raff shook Frank awake, Frank demanded "Riff Raff, to the lab."

"Why, master?"

"To work on the creature!"

Riff Raff rolled his eyes, and clenched his jaw, but set off to the lab anyway. But that was the same time that Lillian strolled in, carrying a little baby in tow. Frank gulped.

Lillian answered "This is little Sonny."

Lillian smiled as she tickled his face.

"S-Sonny?" muttered Frank.

"Yeah. Columbia suggested it."

Frank's eyes narrowed to slits. "I will not have my child named Sonny."

"And why not?"

"It...It's something back from when I was little."

'Aw, Frank has a touchy side.' thought Riff Raff, who was still standing in the door way, snickering to himself.

"Oh, oh okay. We don't have to name him Sonny."

"No, Lillian, it's...it's okay."

'Eh, Sonny won't know...It'll be fine.' he thought to himself. Then he spotted Riff Raff.

"Handyman. Out!" and he pointed. Frank began to grab his whip, and Riff was off in a flash.

As he scurried down the hall way, he was giggling like an idiot. Magenta stopped him in the hall.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Frank...he's being sweet! Haha!" Magenta rolled her eyes and continued on. She began to cook breakfast, as Riff sat, now silently, in the lab, working on the creature.

As he worked, Riff Raff began to think things over.

'Things must be looking up. I'm a father, I have two baby girls. The master is loosening up, it's going swimmingly. Now all we need is to go back to Transylvania...' And he began scheming on going back home.

Showing the girls their parents' home land.

The moon drenched shores.

and how to time warp.

ah, showing the babies the sacred dance. showing then how to walk...how to read, how to talk!

'Eh, I let Columbia teach them to talk. Goddess knows she does enough of it herself.'

**A/N Thank you for reading, my lovely readers! :D I love you guys so much. But! Tomrrow I will be in Chicago wih my buddy Andrew, so no update. But I will be working on a new chappie pronto! **


	29. Chapter 29

The comming day was full of excitment, but Lillian stayed mostly off her feet. And her little baby boy interacted with Riff and Mag's little girls. She felt so internally proud watching little Sonny. He was her little guy. No one could take him away.

All the way across town, Abner decided to himself 'I think I'll go visit me buddy Riff. Hm...Yeah.'

He smiled at the thought, as he stretched, so early in the morning. As he scratched his head and prepaired breakfast, he began to think of his old buddy who he hadn't seen in oh, a month or so? Planning his day, he sat down at the kitchen table, and decided to get some breakfast.

After showering for the day, Abner dressed in his favorite tan suit, mounted his moterbike, and sped off to the castle. He absolutely couldn't _wait _to see Riff again.

Knocking on the door, who should answer, but Riff Raff himself.

. . .

"Abner!"

"Riff!"

They shared a man-hug, and Riff ushered him into the room.

"How ya been, buddy?" asked Riff Raff.

"Same as usual. You?"

"Lillian had her baby, and it's Franks."

"That's great!"

"Yeah it is!"

Riff guided him to Lillian's room, where he peered in, and saw the little baby in it's crib.

"That's sonny."

"He looks so sweet."

Lillian looked up from her rocking chair at them.

"Oh, hi guys." she whispered.

Gettting up, she walked out into the hall to join them.

"Hi again, Lillian."

"Hello, abner." she smiled. He was so handsome...

Turns out, Abner actually stayed for supper, while him and Lillian hit it off. He was developing the hots for her as well.

Laying in his bed back at the flat, Aner thought to himself 'Too bad she's with that Frank...I wish I could have hre for myself...I don't even get how those two could get together...she's sweet and orderly, and Frank is rude, quite scary, and unruley. I 'm pretty sure he's gay even...I don't even know...' he rubbed his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

All the way out of town, lay Lillian in her bed.

"I miss Abner..."

Her arm lay off the bed as she wept.

"I hate frank." she sniffled.

"I hope Abner comes one day, as my prince charming, and takes us away. I love mags, and riff raff, and columbia, and even eddie...but not Frank. All he's given me was my sweet babyboy."

**A/N**

**Thank you my lovely readers, especially opheliafrump, for keeping me on a time schedule. ;)**

**Now off to face paint at a benifit...wish me well...**


	30. Chapter 30

Pre-note:

Really sorry if this gets to be kind of OC for a minute or two...I love my OCs too. Heh

The next few days passed uneventfully, with visits from Abner punctuating the days. And on his 5th day of visit, Abner got the balls to approch Lillian, and ask her

"Lillian, would you uh, like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? There's this dance going on, and the guys told me to bring a date...or well a friend...haha...you don't have to go if you don't want to-"

"Abner! I'd love to go!"

A sigh of relief hit him. 'Thank God...'

"I just have to see if Columbia or Magenta can watch Sonny for me." she sighed.

"Ah, I'm sure they will." Abner's fingers were crossed behind his back.

Right after asking her to the dance, Abner left. As she walked him out, they shared a hug, and she went back inside the castle. Once she shut the door, Lillian jumped up and down yelling "Yes! Yes! Yes yes!"

Magenta, cleaming the banister, asked "What are voo so excited about?"

"I'm going to the dance with Abner!"

Magenta grinned. "Do you have any outfits for it?"

"No...I'll have to work on that! But I have very little sewing skill...Damn."

She could do some patch work, and small back-and forth holdings, but nothing big...

"Come on, while the master isn't looking, we can look throguh my closet." whispered Magenta.

They scurried into Columbia and Lillian's room, where most of Magenta's stuff was, since she herself moved up to Riff's room. Magenta ran to the big closet, and ripped open its doors. It was stuffed with frilly things and dark colors. As magenta tore through the selection, she pulled out many corsets, and some big dresses, somewhat of a 50's style to them...Lillian eyed Magenta suspiciously.

"These are more gothic than they are dance-type."

Magenta pulled out a colorful croset, and a mini skirt. "Here. put this on."

"...Okay?" Lillian shook her head, and went to stand behind the divider to change.

As Lillian re-appeared, she yelled "Magenta! I'm practically naked!"

"Oh, you look fine!"

"I'm gonna go out and look for a dress at resale..." she began to unzip the back when Magenta said "Alright...but can I come?"

"No!" they laughed it off.

As lillian got back into her regular clothes, in burst Columbia, holding little Sonny.

"What you guy doing?" she screached.

"Trying to find an outfit for the dance.."

"Dance?"

"Yeah," in-butted Magenta "Abner invited Lillian to a dance."

"Ooh! Come here! I have the perfect outfit for you!"

"Oh sheesh..." sighed Lillian.

Columbia set sonny in Lillian's arms, and she pulled out her tap-danceing uniform.

"I'll look like a rainbow! That's it...I'm going now guys! Haha" she grabbed her wallet, and Sonny, and she left off into town.

**A/N Any outfit designs, guys? Haha, anyhow, I will be out of town until Sunday, in Indianapolis, at my great aunt's house, who doesn't have a computer. So, I will be thinking of some ideas for ch. 31. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Oh geeze! Long time no update, eh? Well, here is chapter 31! School has started so I've been really tight on time. :\ Hopefully I wil lbe updating sooner! That and I'm running out of ideas...

As Lillian waltzed through the doors of the resale shop, she was taken aback by how cleaned it looked...the last time she had been here, it look a dump. She immediately walked over to the gowns. As she filed through them single-handed whilst she held Sonny, Lillian came across a few nice dresses, one purple, another - yellow. But as she flipped through them, she came across a real beauty. It was a strapless light blue gown, with a full skirt, and a nice bodice that showed off her curves. Little Sonny began gurgling at her "What?" he began to giggle, and she giggled back.

"You're just so sweet."

As Lillian tried on her dress, she decided "This is it. This dress is fabulous!"

She squeeled with delight as she took a bus back up to the end of Denton. As she raced inside, carrying little Sonny along with her, she set him in his cradle, as Magenta and Riff Raff appeared in the room, holding two babies.

"Did you find it?" asked Magneta.

"Found wot?" asked Riff.

"Found my dress!" she ran behind a frame to change, and as she reapeared, both Magenta and Riff were taken aback.

"You look lovely!" they cried in unison.

Just then, Polly began to cry. Riff held her up to eye level and asked "What's wrong, my girl?"

Her arms were outstretched, but instead of reaching for daddy, she reached for Sonny.

"You wanna see your cuz?" he had a faint laugh, and sat her down next to Sonny.

That night, Columbia and Magenta watched the 3 babies, as Riff and Frank worked in the lab on the creature. At 6 sharp, Abner showed up.

"Right on time." remarked Lillian.

"How couldn't I be?" he grinned.

"You look lovely, Lillian."

"You look very handsom." she replied.

Lillian was wearing her dress, and Abner was wearing a tan suit with freshly shined shoes. They linked arms, and waltzed out the door, off to begin the night's festivities.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Well guys, since school is in, I think I have to start updating just once a week. Bummer. But, here is a new chappie.**

Linked arm in arm, Lillian and Abner entered into the ball room. Immediately, they were swarmed with Abner's buddies.

"Abs! What's up mah man?" asked one, with a heavy accent. "Not much, Billy."

'Wow, he's so...business-like.' thought Lillian.

"Whose ya girl?" asked another, this time a short fella with black mop-like hair.

"Oh, this is Lillian. A _good_ friend of mine."

Lillian felt him rub her hand with his thumb as he said 'good'.

"Well she's lovely," the shorter man replied "Wish I had her for meself." he said with a devilish grin. She smiled awkwardly. "Thanks..." The two replied.

Abner led Lillian to an empty table with 6 chairs. Enough for 3 couples. They just sat and relaxed for a moment, then up came another couple.

"Al, Lucy. Hi." said Abner.

"Well hi Abs, what's digging?"

"Not a whole lot."

Al sat by Abner, and Lucy by Lillian. As Abner and Al sat relaxed and spoke, Lillian and Lucy were hunched over with their elbows in their laps, finding things in common.

Soon, the guys got up to go get some food, while the girls stayed to chat.

"So is this your first Mod dance?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah..." replied Lillian, blushing a bit.

"Well you'll have a Helluva lot of fun." Lucy flatted out the top of her orangy ruffled dress. "And you have Abner. He's real big at these. I'll see him waltz around, and he knows everyone. Real cool fella."

"Al seems nice too."

"Thanks. I'm lucky to have 'im. He's saved my ass quite the many times."

"Oh. That's really good."

"Yeah. Oh, here're the guys." They sat back down next to the girls with large plates of food. Lillian and Lucy got up to go get some food for themselves. While they were gone, the guys continued to talk.

"Lillian, nice catch there, Abs. She's real...sexy."

"I know. Nice girl as well. Really kind."

"I bet. But I got Lucy, and I love her."

"She is a great girl, Al. 'Ay, I'ma take Lillian for a dance."

Al said "Good luck." then he whispered "You want me to pull a swift switch for ya?"

"Yeah. Thanks man." Abner got up and took Lillian's hand.

"Let's go dancing."


	33. Chapter 33

Abner dragged Lillian out onto the floor, and that's when Sl excused himself from the table.

"I'll be right back Luc...just give me a sec." she complied, and he got up.

Abner and Lillian were dancing about on the floor to an upbeat song, really catchy. Over the loud speaker, Lillian yelled "These guys are really good!" Abner replied "Yeah, I know!" both were enjoying themselves up until the very end of the song, and that's when Al did his job.

He called over the bassist, a good frind of his.

" 'Ey, Lek, would you guys mind playing a slower one for Abs over there? He's got a new girl with him."

Lek grinned with delight. "Yeah, we'll hook him up."

Al ran off the stage and back to his seat when Lek yelled to his guys "Alright fellas, _Moonlight Stroll_." and with that, he grabbed the mic, and said "This is for the lover birds out there, grab your mate and let's...dance."

It was a slow song. Abner asked Lillian "Would you allow me to have this dance?" she nodded.

They started dancing, really slow, with his arms around her waist, and her arms on his shoulders, and as the song progressed, her arms moved around his waist, squeezing him. She felt her eyes warm up, she began to feel sick. She hugged him tighter, as a single tear rolled out of her eye. It dripped onto his shoulder, she burried her chin into his chest.

"I love you Abner..." she whispered. "You're an amazing person..."

He heard her mumble, and aksed "What?"

"Nothing, Abner." she smiled up at him.

"Why are your eyes red?"

"They're not...it must be the light." she laughed it off, hoping that she was covered. She didn't want him to know she was on the very verge of crying.

After the dance, Abner drove her back to the castle. He pulled up to the front door on his scooter, and as he walked her to the door, he felt her embrace him in a hug, and he kisssed her forehead.

"Thank you for comming, Lillian."

"Thank you for inviting me."

As Lillian walked into the castle, Abner drove away on his scooter, wishing he would've asked her.

'Why couldn't I have jsut said it? It's 3 simple words...'Will you be my girlfriend'? That's it.' He thought the whole way home.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N Will be a short update...I haven't been able to concenrate on alot lately, and thus my poor fic is suffereing a bit. Will pick up eventually. But to show that I'm still alive here-

That night, Lillian sat late into the night in the kitchen, staring out the window, looking at town. Yhe lights were still bright. Fenton actually had some interesting night life. Dhe would know...As little Sonny slept in her arms, she enjoyed her own peace and quiet while she could. Days in the castle were rather busy, with house work being done, parties and of course, Frank.

Around 11, she heard the stairs creek, and who should appear, but Riff Raff.

"Hello Riff."

"Hi Lillian...What're you still doing up?"

"Oh, thinking...You?"

"Couldn't sleep..." he ploped himself down next to her.

"So how was your dance?"

"Very good."

"Thats nice...Sbner's a nice fella."

"Yeah..." she grinned "He is."

Tiff slowly brushed the hair out of Sonny's eyes with his long, skelton-like fingers.

"He's so sweet."

"Yeah he is. Polly and Leela are both darlings as well."

"They seem to like you alot."

"I love 'em like my own."

Then they sat in silence. Riff gulped, and said "You know, it's really neat how Abner had come into our lives...he gave me a home, and I think he'll give Sonny a real father."

Lillian looked at him.

"I dunno...he hasn't made any type of move, and I'm not sure he ever will. He's so sweet to Sonny and I, but i don't think he'll ever go any farther than being a good friend..."

Lillian rubbered her eyes. "I dunno Lil, He seems to take to liking you..."


	35. Chapter 35

Lillian awoke to a chipping noise...the sound of coins being dropped, or pebbles being thrown.

She looked about the room, and what did she see? But some rocks being hurled at her window.

She opened the window.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"It's Abner, Lillian!"

"Abner? What are you doing?"

"Come here, I gotta ask you something!"

She shut her window, and trudged down the steps and out the front door to meet him.

"What's up Abner?"

"Lillian, I forgot to ask you earlier...would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She was speechless.

"Would I? Y-yes Abner! I would!"

She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much...dear." he whispered into her ear. She let go of him, "But why did you have to ask me at 3 am?" she asked, laughing.

"Beacuse I couldn't wait till morning."

A smile burst on her face. "Well, I'll tell you what, this made my day." he picked her up and spun her.

"Mine too. Mine too."

Taking him inside, Lily and Abner sipped away at tea into the early hours of the morning, conversing, and mostly enjoy eachother's company. Soon they were greeted by the Sun's beaming light, shinning in on them.

Abner decided to slip out before the rest woke up, especially Frank, fearing him. Lily returned up into her room, and reached down ito Sonny's crib, lifitng the boy, then taking him to the kitchen for breakfast. There, he told everyone the big news.


End file.
